


Fast Food Adventures

by Fighter_and_Sacrifice



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Restaurant, Crack, Fast Food, Food Porn, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 16:29:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9665537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fighter_and_Sacrifice/pseuds/Fighter_and_Sacrifice
Summary: All the characters of Attack on Titan work at McDonalds. Levi is emo and lives inside the dumpster, but Eren just wants ketchup. What will they do?





	

"We need two hamburgers, with extra ketchup!" Connie yelled into the kitchen. Eren grabbed some buns, and started working on them. As he was starting to put the ketchup on one hamburger, it sputtered to a stop. He worked at a very busy McDonalds, and the huge amount of customers caused ingredients to run out very quickly.

Eren walked into the storage room, where they kept extra condoms and ingredients. As soon as he closed the door, he noticed that his weird coworker Levi was in there. Levi had emo black hair and he lived inside the McDonald dumpster except on trash day, even though he had his own apartment. It was just his preference. Levi locked the door behind Eren, and approached him.

"What are you doing in my lair?" Levi snakily hissed into Eren's wide right eyeball.

"I ran out of ketchup." The words hung in the air for a second as Levi just stared at Eren.

He punched Eren in the thyroid and started making out with him noisily. "Hnnnghnnngg!" Eren said. As they were kissing, Levi took a Gogurt out of his pocket. He started pulling down Eren's pants, and shoved the Gogurt up Eren's delicious booty.

"I'm gonna splurt my 'gurt," Levi said informatively inside of Eren's mouth while their tongues battled for dominance.

"ARRGGGHHHH " Eren caterwauled as Levi squeezed the Gogurt like a sexual toothpaste in his Butt.

Levi then stepped back to regard Eren; his emo eyeshadow-covered eyes examining every ounce of his body.

"Levi, we still need ketchup..." Eren panted silicone. 

"Oh, that right" Levi said, "Let me obtain that for you." Then, he grabbed industrial 2-gallon ketchup out of his pocket, and squirted some of it on Eren's face to make it look like he burgled someone.

"What's that for?" Eren asked.

"Now you look like a burgler," Levi said, his pancreas functioning healthily.

"Oh good, Eren said, and they walked out of the supply room together like emo 52-year old babies who go bowling together.

To BE CONTINUED!!

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave your thoughts!! ! I hope you enjoyed and are looking forward to chapter two :)


End file.
